beneath legend
by Kars the ultimate being
Summary: A child has fallen into a truly bizarre adventure underground this adventure will test the child's morals but the child will show the world the power of there stand and there determination.


**_Hello readers this idea was brought to light by a comment on YouTube video called dio plays_** ** _undertale the person's username is 555sarin.I liked the idea so I wish to make it a reality so as per usual I own absolutely nothing so let's begin Jojo bizarre adventure part 9: beneath legend_** _____________________________________________________________________________

Long ago there lived to great races humans and monsters the two races lived in harmony. 

Both races had powers known as the ripple and stands.The humans were very skilled with the ripple but very little ever had a stand naturally. 

The monsters were known to having beings with stand naturally however but due to the bizarre abilities of most stands unease grew between the two races and war broke out. 

Eventually the humans had seven powerful human stand users seal the monsters underground eventually humans forgot the about monsters and regarded them as fairy tales. 

A thousand years later there is a mountain known as mount.Ebott there is rumors that if you climb the mountain you will disappear . 

A young child who has climbed the mountain has now fallen into the underground this is were are tale begins. 

has fallen into the underground and this is were are bizarre tale begins. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Child POV: 

I woke up in pain and remember falling down I get up with some trouble due to pain and see that I fell into the mountain.I look around and notice I fell into a flowerbed of what looks to be golden flowers. 

Not the most healthy food.I heard in the back of my mind as I started to look around again.I noticed a strange floating man behind I'm startled at first then remember being told about stands and figured out that the floating man was my stand. 

Once I figured out that I somehow got a stand I started taking in it's appearance. 

It had a red heart-shaped breast plate with what look to be rope going under the armpits and connecting it to back of the chest piece.I also noticed it had heart shaped shoulder pads.There are lines on its skin two on each arm going from the shoulders to the gauntlets the gauntlets were golden and the part that were on the hands were heart-shaped. 

There were also two lines that seemed to start at the chest and go down to the belt which held a loincloth as long as it's legs and stopped at the ankles.The lines continued to the knee high gold boots it was wearing with hearts at the tips. 

It's head was featureless except for a big red heat were it face should be and lines going going through the heart and towards the chest and back. 

It's skin is pink and the lines are yellow.The pink on the outside of the lines is darker then the pink in between the lines.It isn't very muscular but it is tall and a bit lean with slight abs. 

Not knowing what to call it I try to take it back in and succeed. 

With the knowledge of having a stand I follow a path to a door and walk through the door.I continue on the path and find another flowerbed. 

HOWDY 

I jump in surprise and look down at what looks to be a talking flower with a face. 

I'm flowey,flowey the flower.Said the strange yellow plant. 

Your new around here aren't you.You must be so confused don't worry I'll teach ya how it works down here.After the flower said that 

everything turned black and white and my stand appeared. 

Wowie you have a stand good this should make it easier.Said the strange flower.To get by down here you have to get stronger and to do that you need lv.What does lv stand for well LOVE of course.LOVE is shared by these little white friendliness pellets so make sure you get them all ready here they come. 

Not trusting the flower I decide to dodge them my stand does the same. 

Uhh buddy you missed them.Flowey said with a slightly irritated expression.Nevermind let's try that again.He said summoning more pellets something in the back of my mind was saying they were bullets. 

I dodged them again. 

WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM .RUN.INTO.THE.BULLE .. I mean friendliness pellets.He shouted in poorly hidden anger. 

I dodged again but then he surrounded me with the bullets. 

You know what's going on DON'T YOU.YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER.WELL TO BAD DIE HAHAHAHAHA.Flowey started to laugh as the bullets closed in but then they were blown away by fireballs. 

What?Said flowey before a fireball knocked him away. 

I stood there confused as a strange goat lady approached. 

What a horrible creature attempting to harm a poor innocent child.Said the goat lady. 

Hello my child there is no reason to fear I am Toriel keeper of the ruins you are safe now please come with me. 

Due to the run in with the flower I am weary at first but decide to go with her because she saved me. 

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

**_So what do you think so far I plan to continue this story and I will have the stands stats once it's name is revealed if you have a suggestion for a name please put it in the review and I will choose which I think is best.Constructive criticism is appreciated don't say anything if it isn't nice or helpful please ok seeya_**


End file.
